


День рождения Сару

by ST_Discovery_20XX, szelena



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: Спецквест [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Келпианцы не отмечают дни рождения, и для  Сару впервые организуют праздник, когда он учится на первом курсе Академии Звездного флота.





	День рождения Сару

Сару вошел в комнату и тихо прикрыл дверь, увидев, что его сосед медитирует. Сегодня был выходной день и все проводили его по своему усмотрению, кто-то даже планировал вечеринку, но Сару точно решил, что хочет уединения в противовес людным учебным дням.  
  
Адаптация в академии звездного флота давалась ему нелегко. Хотя здесь не было никаких слепого повиновения религиозным догмам, запретов на получение новых знаний и всего того, что совершенно выводило его из себя когда он жил на родной планете, все-таки по дому он скучал. По отцу, и еще больше по сестре. Здесь было все иначе, много разных рас учились и общались вместе, и хотя среди такого разнообразия легко было «затеряться» представителю еще одной планеты Федерации, келпианец все еще чувствовал себя чужим. Дисциплина и свои порядки здесь тоже присутствовали, конечно, но их Сару принял с легкостью, – они были объективны и понятны.  
  
Соседом Сару по комнате был Спок, вулканец, старше на два курса. Ни один из них не знал, какие споры разгорелись среди кураторов, когда обсуждалось поселение Сару в кампусе кто-то настаивал на обязательном соседстве с людьми — общительной расой, с которой Сару уже сталкивался — для лучшей социализации; кто-то настаивал, что наилучшим соседом будет Спок: мирный, спокойный, чрезвычайно умный и на данный момент тоже оторванный от своего народа. Были и те, кто предлагали для Сару максимальное уединение во внеучебное время. Победили логика и золотая середина — первый вулканец и первый келпианец в звездном флоте теперь делили комнату и являли собой тему для диссертации ксеноантрополога во плоти.  
  
Сару ожидал заселения с понятным волнением. Спок, как оказалось, тоже. Его предыдущий сосед, с которым они неплохо ладили, был на год старше и уже выпустился, и теперь вулканец опасался, что ему могут подселить кого-то чрезвычайно активного и склонного к шумному времяпрепровождению, что пошатнуло бы его привычный уклад жизни.  
В итоге, оба волновались зря. Сару был тихим и предельно вежливым, выражал восторг искренне, без вулканской сдержанности, но по очень понятным Споку поводам вроде новейших сведений об исследовании космоса. Спок, в отличие от многих людей, не выказывал любопытства и не лез с расспросами о расе келпианцев, их родной планете, «как он оказался во флоте» и всего в таком духе — хотя слушал всегда внимательно и с интересом, если Сару желал чем-то поделиться сам.  
  
Сару понял, что они действительно подружатся, когда однажды во время обеда Спок принес из репликатора еще одну тарелку и подвинул ее келпианцу, — там был салат из водорослей, очень похожих на те, что выращивали в озерах его родины.  
— По моему мнению, это может быть имитацией растений с твоей планеты, о которых ты рассказывал. — Спок кивнул на тарелку. — На Вулкане выращивают подобное, правда, искусственно. Здесь же я написал новую программу для репликатора. Попробуешь?  
  
Жизнь келпианца была достаточно строга. Только сестра старалась иногда побаловать его чем-то, и мать, когда была жива, отец же был равнодушен к таким проявлениям заботы. Сару искренне растрогался и постарался объяснить Споку, который считал все, что сделал, очень логичным, почему именно.  
  
Новый рецепт в репликаторе скоро стал пользоваться спросом – земляне называли это «морской капустой», хотя конечно, растения в основу были положены разные.  


 

***

  
  
Сару собирался провести этот выходной день за чтением статей по механике, — он все еще не мог успокоиться по поводу доступности знаний, которые раньше он постигал лишь интуитивно. Он также надеялся обсудить прочитанное со Споком, ведь тот тоже имел обыкновение проводить свободное время в тишине их комнаты. Однако, после завершения медитации, Спок переоделся, извинился, что не составит компанию на этот раз, и удалился «помогать сокурсникам с важным проектом». Обычно он выражался конкретнее, но Сару подумал, что если это действительно что-то интересное, то расскажет потом. В отсутствие вулканца Сару прочитал три статьи, сходил на обед, прочитал еще две, выписал для себя парочку вопросов, и только было принялся за следующую, как раздался сигнал открытия двери. На пороге стоял Спок и… нервничал? Сару уже научился читать его сдержанную мимику, и сейчас вулканец был определенно далек от спокойствия.  
  
— Сару, я прошу тебя пойти сейчас в зал отдыха, там тебя ждет небольшой сюрприз.  
  
Это была самая странная фраза, что слышал от него Сару за все время их общения.  
  
Спок продолжил:  
— Сюрприз, конечно, мог быть абсолютным, но я настоял на том, чтобы частично поставить тебя в известность.  
Понятнее ничего, разумеется, не стало, но Спок никогда не вовлекал Сару в сомнительные приключения, и тот не видел причин сомневаться на этот раз, поэтому просто пожал плечами и направился к выходу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Чтение статей, признаться, к вечеру уже утомило его. Спок отправил какой-то сигнал по коммуникатору и они пошли.  
  
Зал отдыха, казалось, пустовал. Стеклянные двери не пропускали никакого света и внутри было тихо. Сару все сильнее разбирало любопытство, а волнение Спока стало еще заметнее. Причины этого пока оставались неясны, но было очевидно, что «сюрприз» он обсуждать не собирается, и Сару ничего не спрашивал. Они подошли к дверям, Спок нажал кнопку открытия и они шагнули внутрь.  
  
Тут же зажегся свет и группа людей в ярких бумажных колпаках хором закричала: «сюрприз!». Сару узнал в них своих товарищей по учебе и замер, оглядывая весь зал. На стене были приклеены блестящие буквы, образующие надпись «С Днем рождения, Сару», повсюду были привязаны воздушные шарики, на столе сбоку громоздились цветные коробки, перевязанных лентами, а на обеденном столе стояла разная еда, где главным блюдом без сомнения был невысокий полосатый цилиндр, почему-то утыканный свечками. Сару продолжал пребывать в недоумении, но непроизвольно улыбался.  
  
— Сару, давай я объясню, что происходит. — Спок уже нацепил колпак и выглядел в нем невероятно забавно. Сару чувствовал себя неловко, из-за такого повышенного внимания к своей персоне, но любопытство определенно перевесило и он кивнул.  
  
— Мы выяснили, что келпианцы не празднуют дни рождения, как и многие другие расы, вулканцы, например, и многие люди — по собственному выбору. Но в Академии такая традиция есть. Нам повезло, что сегодняшний день оказался выходным, и нам было легко все организовать, хотя можно отмечать и не день в день.  
  
За спиной у Спока послышалось «потом дочитаешь лекцию, свечи сгорят!», «давай уже споем», и он замолчал.  
  
— Наши друзья правы. Я тебе расскажу о традициях празднования потом сколько захочешь, а пока что просто задувай свечи и загадывай желание.  
  
Часть в Споке, конечно, возмущалась нелогичностью такого действа, но другая часть, — и она сейчас однозначно пересилила, — вспомнила детство, юность: мамин торт и практичные подарки отца. Споку было жаль, что у Сару не было в жизни такого дня, хотя бы раз в году, чтобы ощутить себя особенным и очень важным для близких людей.  
Все тут же затянули «Happy birthday to you» и подняли торт со стола. Сару все еще не до конца осознавал происходящее — неужели все эти люди собрались здесь только ради него и приготовили все это? Среди этого калейдоскопа улыбающихся лиц и ярких свечей Сару вспомнил дом, его простой быт и строгие обычаи и тех, кого он любил. И задувая свечи он загадал только одно: чтобы его сестра и отец жили долго и процветали. Эта вулканская формулировка ему очень нравилась.  
  
— Сару? Сару, ну что ты, не плачь, — проурчала М’Ресс, щуря желтые глаза, — мы ведь еще даже подарки не подарили. — Колпак то и дело сползал с ее львиной гривы, и она наконец положила его на стол. — Спок, может ты начнешь, как лучший друг и главный тамада вечера?  
  
Все засмеялись, а Спок сделал неповторимый жест бровями, улыбаясь про себя. Ему, разумеется, не дали бы сейчас прочитать лекцию о культуре дарения подарков и их значении, поэтому он просто вручил келпианцу свою коробку, где были книги по астрономии: настоящие бумажные книги, такие сейчас не использовали для учебы, конечно, а только для особых случаев. Книги, похожие по конструкции, только изготовленные вручную, делали на родной планете Сару, но в них никогда не писали о звездах, как ему бы хотелось. Среди подарков от товарищей были и другие книги, модели звездолетов, очень длинные смешные носки, небольшой аквариум, в котором жило забавное создание розоватого цвета, с маленькой улыбкой на мордочке, с четырьмя лапами и длинным хвостом, — аксолотль. Сару сказал, что они с существом похожи сейчас, как минимум выражением лица, и все снова засмеялись.  
  
Вечер продолжался в прекрасном настроении, Сару всех очень благодарил и пытался выяснить, что же он может сделать в ответ, и ему отвечали: главное, что он может — это радоваться сейчас и прийти на следующее празднование чьего-то дня рождения, когда его позовут.  


 

***

  
  
Поздним вечером все разошлись по комнатам. Спок рассказывал Сару по его просьбе о традициях празднования у землян, о своем собственном детстве.  
  
— Знаешь, Спок. — Сару вертел в руках модель звездолета «Шеньчжоу». — Я с юности мечтал вырваться из дома, но не думал, что это случится без права возвращения. Были моменты, когда я сомневался и жалел о своем решении. Но этим вечером я жалел лишь об одном — что сестры и отца не было рядом со мной, и я не смогу устроить для них что-то подобное сам. Отец, конечно, вряд ли бы понял… Келпианцы во многом сами ограничивают свою жизнь, подчиняя ее страху, который действительно есть у нас в крови. Но иногда, чтобы ощутить себя счастливым нужно не так много.  
  
Спок ничего не ответил и достал из тумбочки небольшой сверток.  
  
— Лейтенант Джорджиу попросила передать тебе кое-что. Я не знал, захочешь ли ты показывать всем, поэтому отдаю только сейчас.  
  
Сару с удивлением взял сверток. Филиппа была первым человеком, которого он встретил, который сделал для него так бесконечно много, и ему казалось, что в свертке должно быть что-то сравнимое по важности с этим. Так и было.  
  
В металлической коробочке были закреплены фотографии. На одной была его сестра, смотрящая в небо, а на другой отец со своим ритуальным посохом.  
  
Сару только тихо спросил:  
  
— Как?  
  
— Она объяснила мне, что перед тем как прилететь за тобой было проведено исследование и некоторая съемка тоже.  
  
В этом, как и многом другом, была личная заслуга Джорджиу, Сару не сомневался. Он неотрывно смотрел на фотографии, и плакал бы, наверное, если бы на это сейчас оставалось хоть сколько-то сил.  
  
— Я позвоню ей.  
  
Келпианец очень любил голографическую видеосвязь, его все еще по-детски восхищала эта технология, но звонить ему было особенно некому, все с кем он общался находились где-то в радиусе действия коммуникатора. И только Филиппа иногда звонила спросить, как у него дела.  
  
— Спасибо. — Сару закрыл коробочку, бережно держа ее двумя руками.  
  
Аквариум светился как ночник, и аксолотль мелькала там своей крошечной улыбкой.  
  
— Я счастлив быть здесь.


End file.
